LOTM: String Theory S4 P8/Transcript
(Ian and Kiro are seen at U.A as they try and heal Alex's stab wound as the other heroes watch) Uraraka: Is he gonna be okay? Kiro: Poison's gone. All that's left is to seal the hole. Ian: I got it. (Ian uses his powers and seals Alex's wound. He then awakens gasping as he sits up) Alex: Huh? What?! Kiro: Calm down, you're okay now Alex. Alex: Oh thank god. (Alex looks around and doesn't find Erin) Alex: Where's Erin? Miles: Uhhhh.... Izuku: She- (Alex senses a strong presence approaching the school) Alex: Oh no... Uraraka: What is it? Alex: Its Erin... I can feel her... Tenya: You can? Is she okay? Alex: No... This... This isn't right... Her mind its- *Grabs his head in pain* AHH!! Izuku: Alex!? Alex: Something is... in there! With her! Erin! She's coming this way! Uraraka: She did destroy Radeon. Maybe she's- (An explosion is heard as the heroes stand stunned) Alex: That's not her. That...is something else. (The heroes run out to the the entrance where they find Erin standing before them) (Outside the entrance, several soldiers are seen shooting at Erin, who's ice armor protects her from every shot. Every step she make creates more and more ice) Erin: Foolish mortals... (Erin fires an ice blast freezing each and everyone of them) Erin: No one will stop me this time. No one. (The heroes run out to the the entrance where they find Erin standing before them) Alex: What the...? Erin: Hello...brother. Alex: Is that what I think it is...? Izuku: I'm not sure, but whatever it is made her invincible. Alex: Its... Its much more then that... Erin: Yes... You know what this is. Don't you brother? Alex: Erin...You need to stop this. I know what that thing is trying to make you do, and I know you don't want any of it. Erin: This thing you speak of is the reason we're still living Alex...This is the reason Alkorin was defeated. Alex: I know, but if you give into its power, you'll be right on his level. Don't do this. Erin: His level...? You compare me... To the monster who tried to destroy the Omni-Verse? Alex: Erin- (Suddenly a gust of blizzard appears as Erin's ice continues to grow) Uraraka: WHOA ITS COLD!!! Erin: I'll show you dogs power! Izuku: Look out! (Erin fires an ice beam at Alex before he's pushed out of the way by Izuku who is hit and frozen instantly) Alex: NO! Uraraka: DEKU! Erin: Feel the chill of death heroes! Alex: Guys, come on! Uraraka: Sorry Erin! (The heroes charge toward Erin who stands glaring) Erin: Then die. (Erin fires a wave of cold air at the heroes, pushing them back) Bakugo: Dammit! Miles: We can't get through her defense like this! We need a plan! Alex: ERIN PLEASE!! DON'T DO THIS!! Erin: I will not stop brother! Once I'm done with you, I'll go and kill the Puppetmaster! As I am, NO ONE can stop me! There was only one man who could match this power! Alex: You're wrong about that! Come on, push forward! (Alex turns and grabs the frozen Izuku, shattering the ice and freeing him) Izuku: Huh, what?! Alex: Izuku get over here! Izuku: R-Right! (Izuku joins Alex's side) Alex: Come on, we're gonna get through that armor! Izuku: You got it! Bakugo: Let's stop this ice witch! Erin: You are all walking into a frozen wasteland. (The heroes charge again and manage to break Erin's defense and attack. However the attacks have no effect on the armor) Alex: Damn, this armor's stronger than I thought! Miles: Izuku, hit it with your Quirk! That should be enough to shatter it! Izuku: Right! (Izuku charges up his quirk as he charges at Erin) Izuku: DETROOOIT!- Erin: BEGONE!! (Erin slams on the ground letting lose a massive ice storm that forces Izuku to put up his arms) Izuku: GAH! I CAN'T GET THOUGH! (At that moment Jack and a few others arrive) Jack: Guys what's going- Huh?? (Jack sees Erin) Jack: Erin?? (Erin glares at Jack) Alex: Jack get back! (Jack is suddenly launched through a wall by Erin's ice blast) Alex: NO! (Jack is seen in pain and shock over what just happened) Jack: The hell...? Erin: Pathetic. Now it's time to end this! Miles: Not so fast! (Miles and Uraraka charge in to attack Erin before she dodges their attack and grabs them both by the throats and lifting them up) Erin: Before you cretins die, I wanna thank you! All of you, you've done what even a Pro Hero could not! You've shown me how weak this Omniverse truly has become! Alex: ERIN! (Alex suddenly charges forward and tackles Erin to the ground before he grabs her head with both hands, freeing Miles and Uraraka) Alex: I'm going to end this now! Erin: Try me! (Erin charges up ice when Alex does something crazy. He forces his way into Erin's mind) Alex:... *Looks around* Where... Where am I? (Alex looks and sees he's in some frozen waste land) Alex: This isn't right. This shouldn't be here at all. ???: So, you've come at last. (Alex looks forward to find a massive Ice Dragon standing before him as he backs away shocked) Alex: Mi...Mirzak. Mirzak: You really have some nerve forcing your way into my realm mortal. Alex: Why...Why are you doing this? Mirzak: I have seen the damage humanity has caused go on for far too long with far too little success. By possessing your sister's mind, I'll finally be able to complete what I sought out to do with your father all those years ago. Alex: You did it... (Alex looks and sees Erin frozen in an ice block) Alex: Erin no! (Alex tries to run to her, but Mirzak breaths ice breath that cause Alex to stop) Mirzak: Your sister belongs to me now boy. You will not take her. Alex: Please! Don't do this to her! Mirzak: Your father was gifted with my power. And now look at where he is now. We're it not for that boy in red, or the psychic girl from the other universe, I would have killed Alkorin LONG ago. Alex: You are a tyrant. Even if you had killed him, you would've made twice as bad as a leader. Mirzak: That was why I hoped your father would've joined his side. With father and son together, they would've allowed me to complete my dream of turning your worlds into nothing but frozen lands of death and decay. Alex: Well you're wrong. My father would never work with such a monster. Mirzak: Even when your own father was a monster in his past life as a Darkwalker? Did he not tell you of all the innocent people he killed? And don't even get me started on that family- Alex: ENOUGH! (Alex suddenly grabs the ice block with his powers and begins to squeeze it, causing it to crack) Mirzak: What? NO! Alex: I'm not gonna let you do what you did to my father! You doubt the strength of a real hero! Mirzak: You will suffer greatly for this boy! (The ice cracks more) Alex: Pain's an old friend. (The ice shatters as snow fills the wasteland, engulfing Alex as it returns to the outside where Alex stumbles back from Erin) Miles: Alex! Alex are you okay!? Alex: *groans* …. E...Erin? Erin:.... Alex: Erin?? (Erin's armor melts away as Erin slowly awakens) Alex: Oh thank god... Erin: Huh...? What's going on? *Looks around* Huh? What's up with all this- *Suddenly Alex rushes up and hugs Erin* Erin: A-Alex??? Alex: I'm so glad you're all right. Erin:... *Hugs Alex* I.. I don't remember recent events but... I take it the latest crisis is over? Miles: Well you killed Radeon and destroyed the virus. Izuku: But you also tried to kill us as well. Erin: What?? I tried to- *Sees Jack stuck to the wall* JACK! (Erin rushes up to Jack) Jack: Oh... Hey Erin... I'd hug you but I'm kinda just chilling out right now... Erin: Think you'll make it? Jack: Of course I will, I just don't wanna get up right now. Erin: Come on silly. (Erin helps Jack up as they rejoin the group) Shoto: Are you okay Jack? Jack: Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Erin: Well you can sleep when we get home. Tenya: I've alerted the civilians and heroes that the Targhul threat has been dealt with. They should be rebuilding by tomorrow. Alex: That fast? Tenya: I did it while you were dealing with Erin. Alex: Oh. Momo: Either way, it's good we were able to stop that armor. Uraraka: Yeah, who knows what you could've done with it! Erin: What armor? Izuku: That ice armor of yours, with a helmet that looked like a dragon? Erin: Huh??? Alex: Erin... You got our father's armor. Erin:... !! You mean the armor from- Alex: That's right. Erin:... So... He made me...? Alex: Yes. Erin: Oh my god... Jack: Ah it wasn't so bad. Except for me flying through the wall. Alex: Well, the good news is that Radeon is finally gone. Izuku: The virus shouldn't be coming back after that. Miles: It's not the only thing we lost... (Miles looks back toward Town Square as Alex puts his hand on Miles' shoulder) Alex: Miles, I'm so- (Miles suddenly turns and punches Alex in the mouth, shocking everyone) Miles: Stay the hell away from me...all of you. Izuku: Miles! (Miles swings away as Alex gets up holding his jaw) Uraraka: Miles get back here! Alex: No...Let him go. (The others turn toward Alex) Alex: He needs time. (The heroes all look over at Miles who is seen swinging away. He is then shown tearing up before he swings out of sight from the others) Alex: Come on, let's get home. (The heroes all walk home. It then cuts to later on in the day as they all sit around the Warehouse) Ian: Nothing. He's not picking up his phone. Izuku: He hasn't called me either. Erin: I feel so bad for him. He had to watch his dad get mauled to death by those things. Alex: He's not gonna be taking it easy. Erin: I can tell. Uraraka: We'll have to wait till tomorrow. If he doesn't show up to school, that's when we should worry. Alex: I hope you're right. (The heroes all look around as they hope Miles is somewhere safe) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts